


Let's Go Home

by ionlyswimfree42



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spoilers, hidekane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyswimfree42/pseuds/ionlyswimfree42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to Tokyo Ghoul √A. Warning: sorta contains spoilers. I wrote this because I was emotionally traumatized, so this is trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Eren's Brow Crease here! Basically, I just spent the last two days binging the ever-living shit out of Tokyo Ghoul. (A season a day keeps your social life away!) So this is basically a sequel to Tokyo Ghoul √A, I would say this probably takes place at least a year or two after Hide's death. Yes, this does contain spoilers, and a lot of tears. So, go on and read...I'm sorry. (Yes, I realize that this differs from what actually happened. It's fanfiction. It differs from canon. Suprise.)

Red. All Kaneki could see was red. He knew he was bleeding out. He was too weak; he let his guard down. He had allowed himself to get defeated by a flock of Doves.

"Damn," Kaneki cursed as he coughed up a considerable amount of blood. He rested his head against the cold brick wall, checking the alleyway for any movement. He sighed in relief, all the humans had fled.

He could feel himself slipping. He felt so tired, and he was in so much pain. His blood was still pouring out of the puncture wounds in his body, it was only a matter of time before-

"Kaneki!" A familiar voice echoed through the alley. Touka. He tried to reach out to her, but he couldn't. He could barely move his chest anymore, let alone his arms. He felt her hands roam over his body, checking every wound, only causing more blood to gush out. Kaneki heard her muffled shouts and sobs, but he couldn't do anything to comfort her. 

"I'm...coming home, Hide," Kaneki managed to choke out, using up his last bit of strength. Deep down, he knew there had to be something after death, even for ghouls. At peace, he took one last breath, all of his thoughts and worries fading away to nothing. 

•••

Kaneki woke up, standing in a seemingly abandoned alleyway. 

"Where..am I?" he whispered to himself. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in a partly shattered window of an empty building. He looked...normal again. He had his trimmed, black hair, and his mask was nowhere to be seen. Had this all been a dream? 

"Please, stay with me. Kaneki, please!" He heard the muffled sobbing behind him. Kaneki whipped around, only to find a scene before him that proved all of this was real.

There was blood. So much blood. Even his normally gleaming white hair was caked with the dark red substance. He could see Touka attempting to apply pressure to his wounds, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Touka, stop.. It's too late." He tried leaning down next to her to comfort her. Her sobbing ceased a bit as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm going home, Touka. You should do the same."

As if she heard him, Touka stopped. She leaned down to press a kiss on the cheek of Kaneki's lifeless body, then slowly stood up. He watched her limp away, refusing to look back as she continued crying.

"Goodbye Touka. We'll meet again, one day." Kaneki smiled sadly as she disappeared down the street.

"Kaneki?" He jolted at the sudden voice, turning around, only to be greeted by a very familiar face.

"H-Hide? Is that you?" He could feel the tears welling up, it had been way too long. He stood shocked and unable to speak, as Hide sprinted toward him, throwing his arms around him.

"We weren't supposed to see each other again this early," sobbed Hide, burying his face in Kaneki's shoulder.

"I...I missed you so much!" Kaneki wrapped his arms around the other's back tightly, tears freely flowing down his face. Hide pulled away, smiling up at him.

"Hey, everything's ok now. I've been waiting for you." He reached down, taking Kaneki's hand in his own. 

"It was my fault you died. I love you so much, Hide. I'm so sorry-" Kaneki was cut off as Hide suddenly pressed his lips to his own. His eyes widened, shocked at first, but he soon melted into the kiss. Hide slowly pulled away.

"I love you too, Kaneki. Nothing that happened was your fault, you hear me?" He smiled softly at him, and Kaneki nodded his head. He squeezed his hand lightly, looking into his eyes.

"Let's go home, Hide." 

The two walked off together, hands intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> So, kind of a happy ending? This hurt to write...like, a lot. Anyway, I should have the next chapter of Beautiful Harmony up in the next week. Ahhhh as always, kudos/comments are always appreciated! Byyyyeee friends! (Ｔ▽Ｔ)


End file.
